The Chronicles of Sapphire Ruby
by LoganGriffen
Summary: Involves Inuyasha and Kurama. The famous Sapphire(sapphire-glass) and Ruby(griffen-gal)have started an account together! These stories are based off of our lives, involved with anime characters, and they are HILARIOUS. We suck at summaries.


((Konnichi WA minna-san! We, Sapphire and Ruby, are here with a new fic! YAY! LOL! Well, anyway, we got the idea from this during an actual event, so this is based off of our lives! LOL! It's hopefully going to be hilarious, because, well, we were both there and there was a LOT of humor. (The summary is: Ruby, Sapphire, Inuyasha, and Kurama all go out for dinner one night. They went to go party at the Stone Grille because well, they're rich they need money to burn. What happens when they meet a GameBoy obsessed kid? And, wait a second, Inuyasha, drunk? What else could possibly go wrong? Well, read and find out!) We're going to do our best, and if this sucks ass, then please don't say any mean shit damnit! We're going to write a sequel to this when we're done. If you like this, then you might like Ruby's story 'Mission Hogwarts'(harry potter, inuyasha, yu yu Hakusho, own character crossover) as well! If you like drama/pranks, read Sapphire's "Look Before You Meet" (inuyasha). But for fluff, read Sapphire's "My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha."(The chapters get way longer in that story.)(inuyasha) R n' R!))

P.S. We don't own Inuyasha or Kurama! We only own Sapphire and Ruby!

Chapter one:

There was a knock on Sapphire's door, and she got up, yelling the usual annoyed, "I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" When she opened the door it was none than Inuyasha.

"Hello." He mumbled as she said, "I thought the day to make my life a living hell was Sunday, and today's Friday, why are you here?"

"Um, can I come in?" He asked.

"Um, no. Answer my question first." She said in a pissed off tone.

"Let me in damnit…" He mumbled.

"No. I'm not friggin letting you in." She said. Just then, her cell phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" They said as they both raced to go get the phone.

"I've got it!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the phone at the same time as Sapphire.

"No, I have it." Sapphire said as she yanked the phone from his hand. Inuyasha yanked it back and said, "No way in hell, I had it first!" They sat like that fighting over the phone for the next twenty minutes.

The phone continued to ring in that time. Finally, Inuyasha said, "Fine, have it already…" And let go, then quickly grabbed it back. "Psyche." He said as he hit the talk button on the phone and pushed Sapphire back by the forehead so she wouldn't take the phone away from him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Finally. This is Ruby, is Sapphire there?" Ruby's voice rang out. "Yeah. One second." He said as he handed the phone to Sapphire. "It's for you." He mumbled.

Sapphire gave him a –Naw-REALLY! look and answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Sapphire! We're going to the Stone Grille tonight for dinner, you wanna come?" Ruby asked.

"I don't feel like paying for dinner tonight, besides I finally found a cool recipe I wanna try out." Sapphire said.

"Dinner's on me come on, please!" She begged. "I don't see what's in it for me, besides free dinner…" She said slyly.

"If you don't come, I'll invite Inuyasha. It'll be fun to see him drunk…" Ruby said slyly.

"You wouldn't." Sapphire said.

"I wonder how many beers it would take him to get drunk…" Ruby muttered.

"Ruby, if you even think about making Inuyasha drunk enough to think that pink bunnies are attacking, I swear Kurama will become a girl and you will turn into a lesbian." Sapphire threatened coldly.

"Damn, you would really do that?" Ruby asked disgustedly.

"You wanna try me?" Sapphire asked.

"Will you just come anyway; I'll send Yusuke to haunt you if you don't." Ruby threatened. "You will burn forever in my wrath…" She muttered.

"Pretty please? Free food!" She said.

"Must I?" She said.

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"Only on one condition, if you hang over Kurama more than two times, then I will hurt you." Sapphire said.

"Hang. Over? What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked cluelessly. "I'll just give Inuyasha the phone so he can demonstrate what I mean." She said.

With those being said, Sapphire handed the phone over to Inuyasha, who in turn, started making kissing noises.

Although you couldn't tell over the phone, they could tell Ruby was blushing. After Sapphire took the phone away from the slobbering Inuyasha and wiped it off on a paper towel, Ruby began to scream. "YOU'RE FRIGGIN SICK! I CAN'T EVEN SIT NEXT TO THE GUY WITHOUT BLUSHING DAMMIT! TO THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT IS JUST WRONG!" Ruby yelled.

"Well, I mean you obsess over him; it's a little unhealthy. I would think that you would want to do that a lot." Sapphire said with a grin.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ruby yelled defensively.

"Hey, that's my line." Inuyasha said.

"Oh shut your trap you mutt!" Sapphire said, glaring at the hanyou.

"Can we just get ready for dinner?" She said. "Hey, I never exactly said I was coming." Sapphire said sarcastically.

Inuyasha grabbed the phone and said, "Oh to hell with it we're coming." Then he hung up.

"And I never did tell you that you could come inside." She said, turning to him.

"Oops." He said sarcastically.

"Take note you happen to be in my room, and I wish to get changed to looked presentable. Now, get the hell out." She said.

"Why?" Inuyasha said stupidly. "Because I'll be half naked you frickin pervert!" She yelled, as she pushed him out of the room.

"Ooh, what shall Sapphire wear?" She said with a grin as she looked at a huge closet of kimonos and random humane outfits. Sapphire glared at one section and muttered through gritted teeth, "Oh, Yusuke, you would _love_ to see those outfits wouldn't you." She pushed the section out of her way.

"Let's see what will I end up wearing…?" She mumbled as she dug through the closet. "Hm, this is cute." She said as she grabbed out a short dress.

It went down to about her knees, and it was open backed. It was made of silk, and a piece of it was used for the collar; there were no sleeves. She wore a pair of high heels that had strings that tied up to her knees.

It was blue, and the shoes were black. She left her blue and black hair down and lined her ears with earrings (about 5 on each ear). (She had transformed herself so as she wouldn't have her panther ears or tail. Inuyasha would have to look the same.)

"Okay. Oh, shit. Inuyasha would look really odd. Looks like it's time for a makeover." She said with an evil smirk. She walked out of the room and called, "Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears drooped and he whimpered a little bit as he saw her evil smirk.

"Inuyasha, you need a makeover." She said.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, his eyes popping out.

"On the contrary, I'm quite serious." Sapphire said, cracking her knuckles. And she thus began her work. Inuyasha was tied to a chair in a separate room, pawing at the floor.

Sapphire put her hands on her hips, "I refuse to stay in the same room with you as you're getting changed, therefore you will be getting changed in the clothes that I provided or I will force you to wear pink footy pajamas!"

Even though Inuyasha didn't know what pink footy pajamas were, he reluctantly agreed with a growl.

With Ruby

Kurama was sitting on Ruby's bed as she searched through her dresser for something to wear. "I don't have anything to wear!" She said as she tossed more and more clothes out of the drawer. Kurama just waited patiently for her. "I have the perfect outfit!" She said as she found something.

"Okay, I'll wait in the kitchen while you get changed." Kurama said as he left the room. "Aww, he's so cute…" Ruby said, not realizing that her face was redder than a tomato. She quickly got changed into a long dress with a slit on the side that went up to about five inches from her waist. She wore long, black, high-heeled boots.

The dress itself had no back, and the upper half was like Sapphire's. It was ash gray. "Ah, perfect." She said as she tied her hair high up on her head with a golden bracelet. Ruby walked out of her room, and said, "Tadaa!" with a big grin. "You look astonishing as usual, Rubes." He said as he held out his arm.

Ruby blushed, giggled, and hooked arms with him. They then set off to go get Inuyasha and Sapphire.

((Okay! End of chapter one; sorry for shortness! What do you think so far? We think it was cute, but that's us! LOL! Well, anyway, review! Reviews make us ditsy authoresses happy! YAY!))


End file.
